gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Im Takt der Angst
|Nächste= }} Im Takt der Angst ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Jesse ist wieder Mitglied bei Vocal Adrenaline, die den New Directions einen Besuch abstatten, um sie einzuschüchtern. Deshalb gibt Will den Glee Kids die Wochenaufgabe "Funk = Furcht" und Mercedes will schon einen Song vorbereiten, als Quinn sagt, dass sie auch gerne darüber einen Song singen würde. Weil Vocal Adrenaline den New Directions Streiche gespielt hat, schicken diese Puck und Finn, die die Reifen der Fahrzeuge aller Vocal Adrenaline Mitglieder ruinieren. Jedoch kommt dies heraus und Puck und Finn erklären sich bereit die Kosten zu decken, weshalb die beiden beginnen bei Sheets-N-Things zu arbeiten. Um Sue davon abzuhalten den Glee Club zu zerstören baut er eine Beziehung zu Sue auf, die sich tatsächlich in Will verliebt, der aber nicht damit gerechnet hat, wie sehr er Sue das Herz bricht und damit auch ihren Cheerios Leid zufügt. '' Handlung thumb|left|Jesse bei "Another One Bites The Dust"Jesse kehrt zu Vocal Adrenaline zurück und erzählt den New Directions, dass er wieder da ist, weil sie ihn schlecht behandeln, "sie ihn nicht akzeptieren" und "sie nie bei seinen lang überlegten Ideen zuhören". Sie geben eine Vorstellung von ''Another One Bites the Dust in der McKinley als Einschüchterung vor der Regionals und die meisten New Directions haben nun keine Hoffnung mehr, die Regionals zu gewinnen. Als ihr Chorraum dann auch noch voller Papier ist, sind sie letztendlich hoffnungslos. Wil gibt ihnen als Wochenaufgabe "Funk" und Mercedes möchte es sich zur Aufgabe machen das Lied zu singen, aber Quinn will auch einen Song singen. Danach überlegen die New Directions wie sie es Vocal Adrenaline heimzahlen können und schließlich lassen Puck und Finn alle Reifen der Autos, die die sechsundzwanzig Vocal Adrenaline Mitglieder platzen, aber natürlich wird dies bemerkt. Figgins will Puck und Finn von der Schule verweisen, aber Shelby möchte dies nicht, sondern nur, dass die New Directions für den Schaden aufkommen. Will ist entsetzt, weil damit kein right|thumb|Will versucht Sue zu verführenGeld mehr zur Verfügung steht, aber Puck und Finn versichern, dass sie sich einen Job suchen werden. Will versucht sich bei Sue, für deren unzählige Schikanen, zu rächen und singt Tell Me Something Good um sie zu verführen und tatsächlich scheint Sue Gefühle für Will entwickelt zu haben, da sie in ihr Tagebuch schreibt, dass sie sich immer gewünscht hat mit Wills Kopf auf dem Kissen neben ihr aufzuwachen, nur das bisher immer der Rest von seinem Körper gefehlt hat. Will lädt Sue zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen ein. thumb|left|Puck und Finn bei "Loser"Danach findet Wills Scheidung mit Terri statt. Terri verabschiedet sich damit, dass er für sie immer der sechzehnjährige bleiben wird. Puck und Finn haben einen Job bei Sheet-N-Things bekommen, sind aber anfangs überfordert. In einer Traumsequenz von Puck singen er, Finn, Terri, Sandy und Howard Loser. Terri verlegt Puck ins Lager. Kurz darauf steht Will vor Terri und fragt sie, ob sie ihn noch einmal zeigen kann, wie man richtig faltet. Doch dies war nur eine Halluzination von Terri, denn statt Will steht dort Finn. Terri zeigt es ihm noch einmal und findet Gefallen an ihm. Als sie ihn fragt wie alt er ist und er erwidert, dass er sechzehn ist, befördert sie ihm zu ihren neuen Assiestenten. Sue wartet auf Will, aber als er nicht kommt, ist sie völlig konfus.thumb|Quinn kurz vor ihrem Auftritt zu "It's A Man's Man's World" Quinn führt bei der nächsten Glee Probe It's a Man's Man's Man's World vor, mit einer Gruppe von hochschwangeren Backup Tänzerinnen, weil sie unglücklich darüber ist, eine unverheiratete Teenager- Mutter zu sein. Nach der Probe sieht Will, dass Santana völlig aufgelöst ist und auch die anderen Cheerios total am Boden zerstört sind. Kurt scheint über das was vorgefallen ist jedoch nicht so bestürzt zu sein und deshalb fragt Will ihn was passiert ist. Kurt erzählt, dass Sue nicht mehr zu den Proben der Cheerios kommt und damit vermutlich die nächsten Meisterschaften verloren sind. Er erwähnt auch, dass er deshalb nicht so betrübt darüber ist, weil er thumb|Finn, Mercedes, Puck: "Good Vibrations"Glee hat. Will wird klar, dass dies seine Schuld ist und deshalb besucht er Sue. Sues Haushaltshilfe erzählt ihm, dass Sue noch nicht einmal ihre Shakes zu sich nehmen will. Will redet mit Sue und schließlich fühlt sich Sue wieder bereit in die Schule zu kommen. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singen Puck, Finn und Mercedes Good Vibrations, Will sagt, dass es eher ein Rap ist und einige der New Directions sind weiterhin nicht hoffnungsvoll. Rachel erhält einen Anruf von Jesse, der sagt, dass er auf sie auf dem Parkplatz wartet. Tatsählich steht dort Jesse, doch dann tauchen auch die anderen Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline auf und bewerfen Rachel mit Eiern. Schließlich lässt auch Jesse ein Ei über Rachel aufgehen, sagt aber davor, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat. Rachel ist total schockiert und aufgelöst, vor allem da sie Veganerin ist und die Hühner, die die Eier gelegt haben, sie jetzt in ihren Träumen verfolgen und erzählt dies bei der nächsten Glee Probe. Die Jungs wollen sich Vocal Adrenaline vorknüpfen, aber Will sagt, dass Gewalt keine Lösung ist und sie sich wieder setzen sollen, aber keiner der Jungs - außer Kurt - befolgen diesen Rat. Will nimmt Rachels Handy, um Jesse anzurufen und Vocal Adrenaline "einzuladen" Mercedes trifft auf Quinn und Mercedes bietet Quinn an, bei ihr zu wohnen und dass alles schon mit ihrer Mum abgeklärt wäre. Quinn ist einverstanden. Im Fernsehen sieht Will, dass Sue wieder einmal die Meisterschaften gewonnen hat und ist stolz auf sie. Auch wird erwähnt, dass Kurt eine Zeit lang während des Auftritts der Cheerios ein Celine Dion Solo auf Französisch gesungen hat. Im selben Moment klopft es an Wills Tür und einige der Cheerios tragen den Pokal, den sie gewonnen haben hinein. Sue erwidert, dass der Pokal entweder bei ihm stehenbleibt, als Zeichen seiner Niederlage oder dass er sie küssen muss. Schließlich verweigert Sue doch einen Kuss.thumb|"Give Up The Funk" Am Ende der Folge schüchtern die New Directions Vocal Adrenaline mit einer Funk Nummer, Give Up the Funk, ein. Denen wird klar, dass sie keine Funk Nummer drauf haben, weil sie "seelenlose Maschinen" sind. Verwendete Musik *'Another One Bites the Dust' von Queen, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Tell Me Something Good' von Rufus und Chaka Khan, gesungen von Will Schuester *'Loser' von Beck, gesungen von Howard Bamboo, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sandy Ryerson und Terri Schuester *'It's a Man's Man's Man's World' von James Brown, gesungen von Quinn Fabray mit der Verbindung unverheirateter Mütter *'Good Vibrations' von Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, gesungen von Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman und Mercedes Jones *'Give Up the Funk' von Parliament, gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Stephen Tobolowsky' als Sandy Ryerson *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Kent Avenido' als Howard Bamboo *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Tonita Castro' als Imelda *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Jeanine Anderson' als Kellnerin Sandy *'Taisha Monique Clark' als Giselle *'Keisuke Hoashi' als Peter Gow *'Brian McGovern' als Brett Paxton Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 9.02 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die Folge sollte eigentlich vor Viel Theater! ausgestrahlt werden, weshalb einige Unstimmigkeiten vorherrschen. *Artie erwähnt in der Episode, dass einer seiner Lieblingssongs Boogie Shoes ist. Dieser wird später von Unique und Vocal Adrenaline in Saturday Night Glee-ver performt. *Der Name von Quinns Gruppe, "Unwed Mothership Connection" (Verbindung unverheirateter Mütter), ist ein Spiel mit dem Album der Funkband Parliament, "Mothership Connection", aus dem Give Up the Funk ist. *Die Zeile "Ooh, bop" aus My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) wurde während der Episode häufig genutzt. Der Song wurde später von Artie und Tina in Frenemies performt. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1